realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fire dance
|school=Evocation |components=V, S, M |casting time=1 standard action |range=Personal |target= |area=You and up to one ally per 3 caster levels, all of whom must be within 40 ft. of you; see text |duration=Up to 1 round/level (see text) |saving throw=None |spell resistance=No }} The fire dance spell inspires you with the primal power of a volcanic explosion and catapults you into a wild and violent dance. When you cast this spell, you must immediately make a Perform (dance) check (DC 15). If successful, your body begins glowing with fiery light, smoke wreaths your hair and trails your flailing limbs, and your stomping feet generate a low rumbling sound. Each round you must make a new Perform (dance) check, and each round the DC for success increases by +2. As long as you continue to make successful Perform (dance) checks, your dance continues. You radiate bright light to a radius of 40 feet and emit shadowy light an additional 40 feet. Each round, you make your Perform (dance) check as a standard action. You also can use a move action to move a distance equal to your land speed each round, but you cannot take any other action apart from maintaining the dance. You gain an insight bonus equal to your Charisma modifier to your Armor Class and Reflex saving throws while you dance, and you are immune to fire damage. A creature that successfully damages you with a natural weapon or light weapon automatically takes 1d6 points of fire damage. The fire dance fires the blood and spirit of your allies as well; you may select up to one ally per three caster levels when you initially cast the spell. As long as you continue to dance and the chosen allies remain within 40 feet of you at the end of their turn, they gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls and Will saving throws (but no other benefits from this spell). Once you fail a Perform (dance) check, or once a number of rounds equal to your level have passed, the dance ends. The fiery energies of the volcano you have collected in your body do not dissipate, however, and you can direct this energy from your outstretched hands as a single ray of brilliant heat. You can target anything within 120 feet with this ray, striking with a ranged touch attack. If you hit, the ray deals 1d6 points of fire damage per successful Perform (dance) check you made during the fire dance. If you choose not to fire the ray, the energy instead suffuses your body and heals 1d6 points of damage per successful Perform (dance) check you made during the fire dance. If the spell ended because you failed a Perform (dance) check, you immediately become fatigued. You cannot voluntarily end the fire dance. If the dance is dispelled or otherwise interrupted by magic, the spell's effects immediately end and you become fatigued; you do not generate a ray of heat or gain any healing. Category:Evocation spells Category:4th level bard spells